


欢迎来到维加斯

by shunziqing



Category: Heroes (TV), Numb3rs, Prison Break, Supernatural
Genre: Chinese, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-19
Updated: 2013-11-19
Packaged: 2018-01-02 02:12:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1051319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shunziqing/pseuds/shunziqing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>黑历史。</p>
            </blockquote>





	欢迎来到维加斯

SPN同人…也许不止…  
配对：SAM/DEAN…也许不止…  
等级：绝对肯定的普通级  
  
  
“你确定吗，DEAN？”SAM看着身旁正在开车的兄弟，语气中满是怀疑。  
        
DEAN瞥了他一眼，挑高一边的眉毛和嘴角，“怎么？不相信你老哥我？”  
     
“不是…我只是…你几乎是迫不及待地跳上车就往这儿来！DEAN，我是说，我们甚至不知道那个东西是不是在这儿产了卵！”  
     
“哦～得了吧，SAMMY，你真的觉得大嘴怪出现在离这儿只有一百公里的镇上只是巧合么？”  
     
“是饕餮，DEAN！”SAM嘟囔着‘下次一定要让你查资料’之类的话摸了摸刘海。  
     
“管他呢～！关键是这玩意儿以人的欲望为食SAMMY！”DEAN兴奋地拍拍SAM的肩，湖绿的眼眸中精光闪烁，“还有什么地方比这儿更合适呢？”  
     
音乐声响起，Impala在公路上飞驰而过，两旁是一望无际的沙漠。内华达州十月的艳阳照在巨大的广告牌上，“Welcome To Las Vegas”的标语闪闪发亮闪闪发亮……  
  
      ******************  
  
     
这里是沙漠中的不夜城。这里是人类为自己建造的天堂。金钱、美色、权利，在这里罪恶的不是你想要什么，而是不要什么。在这里你能拥有一切，你也将一无所有——  
     
——这里是欲望之都。  
  
     
巨大的太阳缓缓向西沉下，她发出的橘红色光芒给一切都镶上了一层金边，显得既神圣又充满肉欲。空气中一丝风都没有，就像凝固了一样。喧闹都变得遥不可及，时间变得粘稠。  
     
一辆黑色的Impala漫无目的地行驶在Vegas的街道上，车内与车外是两个世界。  
       
SAM推开膝上凌乱的报纸和资料，关掉恼人的摇滚乐。  
     
“这可真是太棒了，DEAN！”他苦涩地说，“我们究竟要怎么样才能在上千家赌场和酒店中找到一颗该死的‘蛋’呢！尤其是在我们根本不知道它的样子的情况下！”  
     
“慢慢来，SAMMY，慢慢来～！”DEAN不慌不忙地开着车，“你查过当地新闻了？没有什么，‘怪异’的事发生？”  
     
“完全没有……我说，作为赌城来讲这些日子这儿的治安简直好得令人吃惊。没有离奇的死亡，没有连环凶案，甚至连场火灾都没有……”  
        
DEAN偏过头去翻看SAM腿上的报纸，没有注意前方有个魂不守舍的年轻人在横过马路。SAM叫他‘当心！’的时候，他立刻踩下了刹车，但还是撞倒了那个青年。  
     
“你还好吧？”SAM立刻下车查看。所幸当时车速不高，年轻人并没有受伤，此时已经扶着车头爬起来了。SAM看他脸色苍白，便伸手去帮他。  
     
谁知，手刚将将碰到他，对方就痛苦地捂住头部倒在了引擎盖上。  
     
这时DEAN也从车里钻了出来。  
     
“嘿，SAM！你把他怎么了？”  
     
“我怎——！”SAM不可思议地瞪着他老哥，“我几乎没碰到他！”  
     
“……你们，是什么人？”青年男子挣扎着站了起来。他的声音嘶哑，脸色苍白的像鬼，褐色的大眼睛里流露出痛苦和其他许多不明情绪。  
     
但这些都没有引起温家兄弟的注意，他们注意到的是青年揉额头的方式：他的手就按在两眼的正上方！并且时不时地摇头，仿佛要甩掉某种幻觉。  
     
“……为什么我有一种诡异的熟悉感……”DEAN自言自语。他看了看SAM快要抿成一条直线的嘴唇，暗自叹了口气。  
     
“我们为什么不换个地方讨论这个问题？恩？”他边说边为年轻人打开了后坐的车门，“我可不想引起交通堵塞。何况我们也能给你检查检查，确保没有留下什么后遗症。你，呃……”  
     
“我叫Peter，”青年扶着车门，清秀的脸上毫无血色，“Peter Petrelli。”  
  
  
                                                             
关于饕餮的设定,请大家忽略吧……完全是偶瞎编的……  
毕竟这是混同么混同……就别太过计较逻辑性了……  
  
            ——————————————2月4日更新————————————————  
  
        
PETER的头疼得像要裂开一样，画面快速的从他眼前闪过——  
——藤蔓——巨大的藤蔓——满月——紫色的果实——满月——紫色的果实——满月——满月——满月——  
     
——然后画面消失了，他发现自己正坐在旅馆的床上，眼前是旅馆脏污的地板。  
     
“你看见什么了？”陌生的声音响起，PETER才意识到屋里还有两个人。他抬起头，恍惚地看向刚才撞了他的兄弟俩，正是他们带自己来到这家旅馆。问话的是弟弟SAM——如果他没记错。他怎么知道我‘看’到了什么？PETER想。但接着，他明白了。  
     
“这是你的能力！”他了然地说，“我的意思是，这个幻觉，你也有的不是么？”  
     
他看到兄弟俩快速交换了眼神，哥哥DEAN制止了想要说话的SAM，不自然地笑笑，靠过来将手搭在自己肩上，他说，“告诉我PETER，为什么你认为他有这个能力？”  
        
PETER无辜地看着DEAN的绿眸，“因为我只有靠近你们之中的人的时候才会具有能力……在我靠近一个能力者的时候，我就能做他能做的。”  
        
SAM和DEAN对看了一眼，异口同声的说：“那你看到了什么？”  
     
“只是一些不连贯的画面，一种藤蔓植物，上面结着紫色的果实，还有满月。”  
     
“满月……那就是今晚……”DEAN低语。  
     
“OK，我会给ELLEN打电话，看ASH能不能发现什么和恶魔有关的预兆。”SAM越过他走到窗边。  
     
这时又一阵巨痛袭来，PETER呻吟着倒在地板上，眼前兄弟俩的面孔开始变得模糊不清……  
  
  
 _月亮像银盘一样挂在空中，而诡异的是天上除此之外别无它物，没有一颗星星。_  
  
 _巨大的藤蔓，盘根错节相互交织，爬满了整个凉棚。它交织成的网络中心有一颗人头大小的紫色果实，在月光的照射下幽幽地发光。_  
  
 _果实的正下方躺着一个昏迷不醒的男人，额头上新鲜的伤痕昭示着他昏迷的原因。这时，藤蔓的枝条开始移动起来！它们滑向地上的男人，缠上他的身躯，缓缓收紧……男人因痛苦而醒来，但他无法逃离，藤蔓缚住了他的四肢；他也无法出声，枝条缠住了他的喉咙……_  
  
 _男人像离水的鱼儿一样挣扎，换来的只有越来越多的藤蔓缠上他的身体……神采自他眼中退去，只留下空洞的褐色眸子映着点点妖异的紫光……_  
  
     
“不————！”PETER大吼着从幻像中脱身。他坐在旅馆的地板上，大汗淋漓，浑身颤抖。温家兄弟谨慎地看着他，警觉与担忧在他们相似的绿眸中闪动。  
     
“……我得去救他……”他抑制住想要去卫生间大吐特吐的欲望，用破碎的声音不停地重复这一句话，“我得去救他……我得去救他……”  
     
“嘿…放松点儿，伙计。先告诉我们你看到了什么？”DEAN和SAM将他扶到床上，“你要去救他？‘他’是谁？”  
     
“我哥哥NATHAN，”PETER抬起头，一滴泪水从他颊边滑落，“我刚目睹了他的死亡。”  
  
————————————2.12更新至完结————————————  
  
*****************  
  
“你是说…你看到那株植物杀了你哥哥？”  
  
PETER点点头。  
  
“…让我把这搞清楚…”DEAN看了一眼正在打电话的SAM，“…你哥在哪？”  
  
“他应该是在纽约，但我想他会到这来找我。”  
  
“OK~这就容易多了……那么，你看到他在哪或是谁把他放在那等死了么？”  
  
“没……我没看见……不过那感觉很高，像是一个……天台——空中花园！”  
  
“什么？”  
  
“那、那是个空中花园！Mr.Linderman的赌场顶楼就是个空中花园！……但是他为什么要杀NATHAN……”  
  
“等、等一下，这个该死的Linderman又是什么人？”  
  
“呃……他是NATHAN的竞选赞助人……NATHAN，他在竞选议员。”  
  
  
“竞选。”打发PETER去卫生间整理一下自己，DEAN对挂上电话的弟弟说，“ **这** 才真的是太棒了，SAMMY！ 先是这小子看到什么该死的幻象，我们就得去和一株该死的植物搏斗，然后救他的政客老哥？最诡异的是，这小子看起来对整个幻觉的事坚信不疑！我说，即使是我 们也花了一段时间才确定那是真的，可他就这样直接跳了进去，甚至没有一点不良反应！我告诉过你，伙计，这个世界疯了。但说真的，救一个政客……？”  
  
“DEAN，我们得去。”SAM的口气显然是从电话中得到了什么。  
  
“ELLEN说什么了？”  
  
“ASH没有发现任何有关恶魔的征兆，但他确实发现了一些饕餮的事……原来，刚刚孵化的饕餮幼崽是没有实体的，它需要一个身体，一个人类，吸取他的精力然后占据他的身体。”SAM看着DEAN的眼睛，“猜猜它会在什么时候孵化？”  
  
异口同声：“月圆之夜！”  
  
“一、一个什么？”PETER有点茫然的看着眼前的兄弟俩，后者刚刚给他解释了关于饕餮的事。  
  
“一个套铁。”  
  
“是饕餮，DEAN。”  
  
“管他呢，总之是一个会把你哥吃掉的怪兽。幸运的是，”他从包里拿出一个钢瓶，向PETER晃了晃，“并不难解决，只要你找对了方法。”  
  
“火。”SAM从DEAN手中拿过钢瓶，“‘自火中而生，也将在火中死去’，这里的纯净氢气引燃的火焰会杀死它。”  
  
PETER张了张嘴，“我还是不明白为什么Mr.Linderman想要杀NATHAN……”  
  
“哦…来吧，伙计，”DEAN搂上PETER的肩，“现在最重要的是，干掉那个什么饕餮，救出你哥，对吗？其他的你们可以以后再想。不过我跟你说，有时候人类的疯狂是毫无理由的——”  
  
“DEAN！”SAM打断他，“我们时间不多了。”他看着外面降临的夜幕。  
  
“OK~我们走吧！”  
  
“等一下！”PETER说，“我不能就这样去，Linderman的手下可能会认出我，而且顶层是他的私人空间外人是不能随便进入的。”  
  
“Well~”DEAN撇撇嘴，“那我猜我们需要打扮打扮了，SAMMY。”  
  
  
（作者插话：关于这个饕餮的设定偶是彻底ORZ了……请忽略吧……其实这原本是恶搞文来着……请继续往后看吧……）  
  
  
*******************  
  
  
赌场内一如既往的人声鼎沸灯火通明，两个服务生匆匆穿过人群没有引起任何赌客的注意。  
  
“哇噢~”其中一个矮个儿的在经过21点牌桌的时候停了下来，发出一声赞叹。  
  
“怎么了，DEAM？”服务生装扮的SAM语气无奈地问与他同样打扮的老哥。  
  
DEAN指向其中一个牌桌，事实上那是极其显眼的一桌，四周围满了人，大家都看向同一个方向——桌前坐着的小个卷发男人，他面前的筹码堆得像小山一样。  
  
“我以为你才是精神能力者，SAMMY。”  
  
SAM闭了闭眼，强迫自己打消想揪着DEAN的衣领直接拖走的念头，“那是21点，DEAN，有些人是会数牌的。我们可以继续了吗？”  
  
“唔~”DEAN不置可否地挑眉，他看着卷发男人闷闷不乐的表情“借赌消愁，老兄，通常我会说不是个好主意，但现在……哼哼……嘿！SAMMY！也许待会儿我们真的应该——”  
  
他的话被SAM打断了，后者最终还是将自己的念头付诸实施。  
  
他们从厨房的后门把PETER藏在餐车里一路运到天台。（别问我他们是怎么办到的……Just another Winchester thing I guess……）  
  
天台。  
  
正如PETER在幻象中看到的，巨大的藤蔓植物盘绕在凉棚上，原本皎洁的月光照在丑陋的紫色果实上都显得诡异起来。一名男子倒在其下的地上。  
  
“NATHAN！”PETER扑过去，抹去年长男子脸上的血。  
  
“…PETER…”男人睁开眼（当然，他们总能在适当时候醒来）“我到处找你……”  
  
DEAN翻了个白眼（Common~），“也许你们能换个地方进行这‘动人一刻’，因为我们碰巧有个更大的问题需要解决。”他指指快要升到夜空正中的满月。  
  
“DEAN！”SAM看着紫光愈盛的果实，拿出了装氢气的钢瓶，“打火机给我！”  
  
“尽快离开这儿！”他扶着另一对兄弟离开凉棚，掏出打火机——  
  
——一枝挥舞的枝条将SAM掀翻在地，钢瓶脱手飞出，他想爬过去拣，却被缠住了脚踝倒提起来，枝条迅速攀上他的身体……  
  
“SAM！！！”DEAN大吼，试图奔过去，然而另一根树枝将他击飞。  
  
钢瓶滚到Pertrelli兄弟身边。  
  
“给我那个瓶子！！！”DEAN吼  
  
PETER伸出手。  
  
原本躺在地上的钢瓶凭空悬浮了起来……  
  
“PETER！”NATHAN向他大喊，“我告诉过你别在外人面前乱用你的能力！”  
  
PETER回身，看着自己的双手，然后抬头：  
  
“不是我做的……”  
  
“DEAN……”  
  
SAM艰难地发出声音，他的一只胳膊从藤蔓中挣扎出来，直指悬浮的钢瓶！并引导它飘向果实，旋钮自动转开，纯净的氢气溢出包围了果实。  
  
“快点……”  
  
“Well~这有点难以接受，”DEAN一边将火机打着火一边瞥了NATHAN一眼，“但我得说……你是对的。”——  
  
——打火机飞出。  
  
呼的一声，蓝色的火焰包围了果实。明明没有声音，但在场的人似乎都听到了一声尖啸，植物绝望地挥舞着它的枝条。不幸的是，痉挛的藤蔓并没有放开SAM，而是将他高高甩了出去……  
  
“不————！”  
  
DEAN绝望地看着SAM的身体缓缓越过护栏，自己伸出的手却远不能及。  
  
“S——A————！”  
  
…………  
  
一阵午夜的清风吹过，带走了笼罩Vegas整天的粘腻。几片灰烬飘过PETER脚边，那是几秒钟之前Nathan Petrelli站的地方。  
  
半晌之后，DEAN终于合上嘴完成了最后那个‘M’。他转向一直忐忑地看着自己的PETER（也是楼顶上唯一剩下的人），指指NATHAN带SAM离开的方向——现在是茫茫一片夜空。  
  
“……你介意告诉我……他们会在哪降落么？”  
  
  
*********************  
  
  
与此同时。另一家赌场门口。  
  
一名青年匆匆穿过马路，钻进对面停着的车里，驶离，一气呵成。  
  
车内，一个与青年留着同样平头的年长男子问：“怎么样？”  
  
青年从怀中拿出一叠现金，扔进后坐的包里，敞开的拉链露出满满一袋有着不同赌场标志的钞票。“这是最后一家。我们走运，每个人都在谈论Linderman那的小个卷发男人。”年轻人翠绿色的眼睛里闪着睿智的光芒。  
  
“Well，他就不会那么走运了，我打赌。Linderman可不是什么好鸟。”男人一路往市外开去。  
  
“我可不那么确定，听说后来一个FBI出现把他带走了。”  
  
“FBI？”开车的男人紧张起来。  
  
“放松，”青年拍了拍身旁人绷紧的肩膀，“我不认为他跟我们有什么关系。事实上，他也许刚好救了那个卷毛一命。”  
  
“无论如何，我们还是先离开这儿。不过话说回来，Michael，我从来不知道你会玩21点。”  
  
“不过是数学。而且，”被叫做Michael的青年露出一个优雅且神秘莫测的微笑，“你不知道的事可多了，Linc。”  
  
  
*********************  
  
  
 **手机铃声——接通——**  
  
“DEAN！你该死的到底在那？！”  
  
“Well~鉴于我该死的不能 **飞，** 我还在路上！小混蛋！”  
  
“你说什——？ **我** 又不是飞的那个！”  
  
“哦，对，我忘了！你只是被一棵 **树** 从48楼扔下去的那个！”  
  
DEAN没有听到SAM关于“又不是我自愿的”和“那不是一棵树”的反驳，因为他的手机被旁边的人抢走了。  
  
“NATHAN！NATHAN和你一起吗？他还好吗？”  
  
“PETER！”SAM的手机也遭到了同样的待遇，“我没事儿，PETE，只是脚底有点儿疼。你怎么样？”  
  
“我很好。NATHAN……”  
  
“PETE……”  
  
“哦~拜托！”温家兄弟同时翻了个白眼。  
  
“快来接我！我都要冻死了，jerk！”SAM大吼。  
  
“好好享受吧，bitch！”  
  
 **嘟——嘟——嘟——挂断**  
  
                                                                                                        FIN

**Author's Note:**

> 写于2007年2月3日


End file.
